


Ikigai

by YellowCurtins



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, Juyeon is Whipped, M/M, Morning Kisses, Short & Sweet, Soft Boys, just cause, sorta slow to update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowCurtins/pseuds/YellowCurtins
Summary: The short story of how Eric fell in Love with Juyeon, plus a some fluff and kisses.*****:)





	1. Start

Eric always hated mornings. 

He hated getting up to cold mornings and rainy skies. He hated how packed the bus was and how in the summer when the sun would replace the rain, just how hot it really got. 

Eric had always hated mornings before he had met Juyeon. 

There meeting had been purely by chance. Two people living on different sides of the city, the only thing they had in common was the train station the two would travel to every morning. Juyeon to work, Eric to study. 

And every morning for the last year, since Eric had moved in to his small apartment overlooking the bakery, Juyeon had been there. 

*****

The first time Eric had noticed Juyeon was at 7:03 on a breezy fall morning. A rather large gust of wind had blown dust into Eric's eyes causing him to look away from his phone. He shut his eyes momentarily attempting to flush out the dust with the small tears that had formed. It was also at this moment he looked up, eyes blurry, across the stations platform to the northbound side. 

And there he was. 

Eric found himself staring at the man once his eyes had cleared fully. He had on a dark green jacket, it looked rather worn. His hair was a dark brown and upon his head was a grey beanie. 

His mouth was covered partly with a deep red scarf. His eyes cast down upon the book he held in his hands.

Eric to say the least was intrigued. 

7:04 

Eric could hear the northbound train in the distance. The stranger didn't seem to notice him staring.

The train pulled in, abruptly stopping, which caused the tracks to produce a rather awful screeching noise. Eric cringed inwardly.

7:05 the train pulled out. 

The stranger with the red scarf was gone and Eric… Eric continued on with life.

After that day Eric found himself searching for the man in the red scarf and each morning he would find him in the crowds, always with a new book.

Eric wasn't sure why he was suddenly so intrigued by this man. He didn't seem to be anything special… average even you could say, but yet Eric couldn't help but look forward to seeing the man in the red scarf each day.

It was 2 weeks later from the day he had first laid eyes on the man when a rather strange happening occurred. Eric to this day still thought of it as fate, whilst Juyeon, only thought of it as a rather embarrassing mishap on his part. 

The younger boy had just arrived off the 104 westbound bus to the station. He fumbled through his pocket taking out his bus pass. He bobbed his head slightly to the beat of the song blasting loudly through his ears. Usually he would have simply swiped his card before making his way to his usual place, but today he was distracted by a sudden hold up between the ticket officer and a familiar man with a dark red scarf. 

Eric stopped mid way and watched them. Behind him a few people let out frustrated sighs and the man himself looked rather distressed and he searched his pockets in an attempt to find something.

Taking out his headphones Eric listened in on what was happening. 

“Sir, if you cannot find your transfer or a new ticket then please step aside or leave, there are others waiting to get by.”

The man let out a groan. “Just give me one more minute… it has to be here somewhere.” He mumbled out. Eric barely caught what he said. 

Reaching into his pocket he took out a few coins, walking past the line the commotion had caused and dropped them into the change container. 

“There, he’s paid for.” He said before swiping his own card in the machine next to him. 

The ticket officer nodded and let the two walk by. 

Eric felt rather giddy. He didn’t look back and instead quickens his pace as he walked down the steps to the southbound platform.

Looking up slowly he expected the see the man on the other side but he wasn’t. 

Before Eric could think anything of it he heard a rather soothing voice call out to him.

“Excuse me.” 

Eric looked to the side. There was the man with the red scarf. He was much taller than Eric had expected, towering a good few inches over him. His hair was slightly messy, not held down by the familiar beanie he wore and his eyes held a look that just made you want to stare into them forever.

Gosh he was beautiful.

“Oh, um, I just wanted to thank you for saving me…” he said letting out an awkward laugh.

Eric has heard him but didn’t reply, his eyes focused on the man's smile and the way his red lips curved up near the ends.

“Um…” 

The man awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh… sorry, um it was no problem really.” Eric finally snapped out of it and looked back up into the boys eyes, putting on a small smile. 

The man laughed again and looked down at his feet.“Well in any case thank you, I will have to pay you back though.” 

Eric shook his head. “No please, it’s ok really I just have a lot of extra change lying around, I won’t miss it.”

“I insist...” He said more firmly this time taking out his wallet. 

Scratching his head he let out another laugh.

“But uh… maybe not today.”

The smaller boy let out a giggle and shook his head once again. 

“I’m serious, it’s really ok you don’t need to, I’m here everyday anyway… I can wait.”

He just nodded mumbling out an apology before putting away his wallet.

“Well I best be off now before I miss another train. Thank you again…” He held out his hand. 

“Eric, and no problem at all.” He shook the mans hand, noticing the incredible difference in there hand sizes, Erics own hand being covered almost fully by the mans larger ones.

“Juyeon and goodbye then, Eric.” He smiled before turning away and heading up the stairs.

Eric felt his heart speed up at the mention of his name and watched over the next minute as the man boarded the Northbound train.

It was only 7:15 and yet Eric suddenly felt fully awake.


	2. Tea and Strawberry tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello and Welcome. What can I get for you today?” 
> 
> Eric looked up from his phone when he heard a familiar voice above him. Juyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eric swears in this once. heheee.

Eric woke up to the sound of rain hitting the window beside his bed. Eric liked the rain… just not when he woke up to it.

The room felt cold. 

Turning on his side he looked at the sleeping body next to him. Dark locks fell over his eyes, soft breaths escaping his lips. 

Eric smiled and curled up close to the large warm body. Juyeon let out a groan, slowly wrapping his arms around the smaller boy before drifting off back to sleep. Eric didn't mind, he enjoyed days like these as long as Juyeon was there to keep him warm. 

Nuzzling into the larger boys sweater he began to slowly fall asleep to the sound of rain and Juyeon’s slow breathing.

***** 

The second time Eric had coincidentally bumped into Juyeon was 2 weeks later at a bookshop his friend dragged him too. 

According to him you could only find copies of the book he desired to find there… in an old looking book shop rather far away from there school.

As the two boys entered the book shop Eric noticed that where the outside of the shop looked old, the inside was rather new. A small cafe was set to one corner, whilst heaps of books on shelves and on the ground where at the other side. The smell of coffee and peppermint tea filled the air. Eric felt a warm homey feeling creep up on him. 

An older man greeted them with a smile. “Welcome! Anything I can help you find today?” 

Kevin, his friend that he had met on the first day of college, showed the man the name of the book and the two left Eric standing there alone. 

Presently he took a seat noticing a few other people in the cafe with books or on there phones. 

“Hello and Welcome. What can I get for you today?” 

Eric looked up from his phone when he heard a familiar voice above him. Juyeon. 

“Oh, its you! Hello there, what brings you this far out?” The taller boy asked with a smile. He wore a striped apron that had stains all over it. 

“Um, my friend was looking for a book or something that they only have here.” He managed to say despite his current state. His heart had sped up rapidly and he was sure his face must be a little red. 

“Really? I hope he find what he's looking for… in the meantime can I get you anything?”

“Sure I guess… What do you recommend?” Eric hadn't really paid attention to what he had said. The boy just had this glow to him… a warm feeling that made Eric want to curl up next to him. 

“Well I would suggest a coffee but you look like more of a tea person.” 

Eric just nodded adding in a sure before the boy left with a smile. 

 

A few minutes later Juyeon placed a steaming cup of tea in front of Eric. A minty fragrance filled the air around them. Next to the cup Juyeon placed a small strawberry tart. 

“Here try this, it's a new recipe im working on.”

Eric took a bite out of the tart. Damn this boy could really cook. Eric loved strawberries and sweets, and Juyeon’s tart brought both the flavours out well. 

“Fuck im in love…” He moaned out stuffing the rest of the small pastry in his face. 

Juyeon giggled and Eric turned red again almost choking on the tart. 

“I'm glad.” 

Taking a sip of the tea Eric cleared his throat. “So how did you know I was a tea person?” 

The larger boy who had taken a seat in front of him smiled, his eyes focusing on Eric which didn't help the smaller boys state at all. “You're too calm.” He let out a sigh. “I think i've been working here so long that i've picked up on these kind of things… The coffee drinkers always look like they have somewhere to be… I can't quite explain it. The tea drinkers on the other hand seem to take their time… They'll sit down with a book and stay for a while.”

“Huh, I never thought of it like that.” Eric spoke out genuinely interested. 

He wanted to hear more of the boys thoughts and stories. Juyeon had a special something to him that drew Eric in like a good game or book. 

The two boys talked a bit more before Kevin came back holding a dark blue book. 

Eric stood up thanking Juyeon for the tea and tart. He went to pay for them but Juyeon shook his head saying that it was his way of thanking him for the bus fare 2 weeks ago. Eric blushed and nodded pocketing the money. 

Kevin had already stepped outside waving to the older man that turned out to be Juyeon’s Uncle. 

“Um, do you think I could maybe get your number?” Came Juyeon’s voice.

Eric’s eyes widened. “Uh- S- Sure.” His hand trembled as he placed his phone in the larger boys hands. He watched in disbelief as Juyeon entered in his number.

“Thanks. You seem like a fun person and I honestly dont know alot of people.” Juyeon laughed out nervously scratching the back of his head.

Eric smiled. “Same goes for me… “

Kevin called his name and he waved one last time to Juyeon before leaving the old bookshop with a smile on his face. 

Although the weather had become significantly cooler in the last few days, Eric felt warmer than ever as him and Kevin made there way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: There will probably be a lot of spelling and grammar errors in this... I just suck at editing :( apologies. How are u liking this so far?


	3. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ

Don’t worry I’m not going on hiatus! New chapter will be up soon! Just wanted to let you know I’m also posting this on wattpad under the same name so u can find it there as well. :)

Username on there is: Hawkpawforever (lol don’t judge me)

Thank you!!!


	4. Morning Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby, wake up.”
> 
> Eric groaned hugging Juyeon’s warm body closer. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want Juyeon to leave him in the cold. 
> 
> The larger man chuckled stroking Eric’s messy hair. “Baby I need to go, I have work in an hour.” 
> 
> “Bullshit. Its Saturday.” Eric frowned looking up at Juyeon’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will usually start each chapter with what is happening between Eric and Juyeon in present day. I will begin the main part of the story when you see: *****

“Baby.” 

“Baby, wake up.”

Eric groaned hugging Juyeon’s warm body closer. He didn't want to wake up. He didn't want Juyeon to leave him in the cold. 

The larger man chuckled stroking Eric’s messy hair. “Baby I need to go, I have work in an hour.” 

“Bullshit. Its Saturday.” Eric frowned looking up at Juyeon’s face. 

Juyeon smiled and planted a kiss on Erics forehead. “I know baby but I still have work until 4, I can't just leave my uncle to do all the work.” 

Eric groaned again in return. Why couldn't they just stay in bed all day like this. Curled up. Maybe turn the radio on and dance if they werent too lazy… Juyeon gently pushed Eric’s body off of him and sat up. Eric sat up with him wrapping his arms around Juyeon’s back and laying his head against it in a last attempt to keep him there. 

“Fine leave me you big poo poo head.”

Juyeon laughed and Eric could feel the vibrations of it. “My sweet baby i'll be back in a few hours, i'll make you dinner and well watch a movie, how does that sound.”

Eric smiled humming. “Fine. You better… and pick up some more ramen on the way. I'm out.”

Juyeon managed to pry Eric's hands off of his waist and stood up Eric letting out a whine. “Whatever you want my love.” He smiled down at Eric gently holding his face. 

Eric’s face flushed a shade of pink as Juyeon pressed a kiss to his lips and then one more just a little bit longer then the other one. 

Eric wanted to kiss him more so he frowned up at Juyeon who continued to smile down at him. 

“I love you baby… I’ll see you in a few hours ok?” 

Eric reluctantly nodded and Juyeon pressed another kiss to his forehead before walking off toward the bathroom. Eric sighed and fell back onto the bed, wrapping himself in the covers that still smelled faintly of Juyeon’s Cologne.

 

*****

Eric was distracted.

From the moment him and Juyeon parted ways Eric was on cloud nine. Poor Kevin had to basically drag him home. 

After the two boys parted ways themselves, Eric made his way over to the bakery across the street. He purchased a few buns and a a few packets of ramen. 

He made his way into his lonely cold apartment and turned on his small heater. It was nearly winter so his room would get especially cold. The boy turned on the stove setting a pot of water to boil. He took off his shoes and coat tossing them to the side. 

The room was dark except for the stove light.

While he had been on top of the world before, Eric was now feeling rather lonely. Walking to the window by his bed he watched as tiny flakes of snow fell to the ground below. The sky was already almost dark making Eric feel sad as well.

He liked the summer much more.

Turning back to the stove, he found his water boiling as he placed in the ramen lowering down the heat. Just then he felt his phone vibrate, pulling it out of his pocket he wondered who it could possibly be since he didn't know too many people. 

Juyeon: Hi :)

Oh… Eric thought as he felt himself blush. He knew Juyeon had saved his number but he didn't expect him to actually text. 

Eric: Hey!

He replied back a bit to enthusiastically. His heart was racing as the text bubble popped up. Gosh darn, he was really starting to like this boy huh?

Juyeon: I know this is rather sudden, but I was wondering if you were free tomorrow afternoon to accompany me to the movies?

Eric half screamed as he read Juyeon’s message. This had to be a joke right? Fuck Eric calm down…

Eric: I'd love too!   
Eric: Just text me the time and place! :)

Juyeon: Perfect.  
Juyeon: It’s not the normal theater, it's one were they only play older movies… is that alright with you?

Eric: Of course!

Juyeon: Yay! I'll send you the address tomorrow… Should we meet for 6? 

Eric: Sure! Im looking forward to it!

Juyeon: Great. :)  
Juyeon: Goodnight  
Juyeon: Eric. 

Eric smiled to himself shutting off his phone and turning back to his noodles which had now become soggy. “Shit.” He muttered groaning. A small price to pay he thought to himself. 

He didn't know where him and Juyeon would go, or if Juyeon was even gay, but he was going to let it take him to where it's meant to go. 

Turning off the stove he placed the ramen in a bowl and proceeded to eat the soggy food, Juyeon still on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff... :) Remember i will be posting as well on the wattpad form of this!


	5. Casablanca Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time the movie was done Eric had gone from liking Juyeon to falling madly in love with him. In the 1 hour and 42 minutes the movie was playing for Eric had spent half of it stealing glances at the Man beside him. The look of wonder that sat in his eyes sent Eric into outer space and he cursed himself for falling love with a boy who probably didn't even like him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaaa didn’t edit so sorry for spelling!!! This chapter will also be updated on wattpad!!! :)

Eric looked over at the door for the 30th time that day. It was already 4:30 and Juyeon wasn’t back yet. 

As if on cue the door opened slowly and Juyeon walked in with his arms full of bags. Eric rushed over and picked them up looking through them with excitement. He loved food almost as much as he loved Juyeon. 

Spotting what he was looking for he happily squealed and planted a kiss on an unsuspecting Juyeon who just smiled and began unloading the groceries. 

“Sorry I'm late baby… there was a lot of traffic and then I had to pick up your ramen.”

Eric shook his head. “Its ok, I understand, your here now and that's all that matters… well you and the ramen you bought.” Eric laughed and began taking out some pots.

“Here, let me make you something good, i'm just gonna go change.” Juyeon pulled Eric away gently pushing him down on the couch facing the small TV. “You sit here and pick a movie to watch later, ok?” 

Eric frowned. He didn't like it when Juyeon babied him… he was 19 not 5. 

He sat there going through the movies whilst Juyeon prepared for him a meal and also did the many dishes Eric had made while he was at work.

Eric found himself dozing off, his head falling every so often along with his eyes. 

“Baby.” Juyeon gently shook his shoulder. “I made us food… lets eat ok?” 

Eric nodded sleepily leaning up against Juyeon’s broad shoulders the moment he sat down. The older man chuckled watching as Eric cuddled into the side of him. 

Eric slowly began to eat the ramen and Juyeon watched, a happy smile on his face. 

“Stop watching me eat… I don’t like it.” Eric sighed out watching the movie that was playing. “Stop calling me baby and treating me like one… I turned 19 like 2 months ago.”

“Sorry Eric… I just can't help it when your so darn cute. I don't think of you as a baby dont worry… I just like calling you one. But if you don't like it i'll stop.” Juyeon said gently stroking Eric’s hair. 

Frowning the smaller looked up at Juyeon. “I changed my mind. I don't want you to stop calling me baby.” Jueyon laughed pulling Eric into a tight hug. 

“Your suffocating me you big dummy, off.” 

Jueyon held Eric’s face placing kisses all over it, from his nose to his lips and over his closed eyes. “Ew…” Eric said quietly, although he did like the attention he was getting. 

Eric reached up to grab the back of Juyeon’s neck getting his attention. “Stop teasing me already you great big dummy.” 

Juyeon faked a frown lowering his head. 

Eric laughed pulling him close and kissing his cheek. “Im sorry, I didn't mean that…” He mumbled resting his head in the crook of Juyeon’s neck. He felt strong arms wrap around him and he began to feel rather sleepy forgetting all about the now cold ramen sitting on the table.

The last thing he heard before passing out in Juyeon’s warm embrace was an ‘I love you.’

*****

Eric had been waiting outside of the movie theatre for a good 5 minutes before Juyeon showed up coming out of a taxi. 

“So sorry to keep you waiting, there was some problems closing the store.” 

“Oh? Is everything alright?” Eric asked heading toward the theatre doors.

“Ya, just some angry customer.” 

Juyeon held the door as the two made there way in.

After spending a few minutes choosing there film the two decided on Casablanca. Juyeon had told Eric about how much he loved that movie as the two boys ordered popcorn and made there way into the dark theatre. There were only a few other people, mostly elders, as the two sat down near the back. 

The movie began a while later and by then Eric had cleared out almost all of the popcorn 100 percent due to stress eating. He had never been on a date before, at least he thought this was a date… was it?

In any case his heart was racing and his palms were sweaty and kinds covered in butter. Juyeon was concentrated on the movie as he reached over to grab a handful of popcorn only to find that there was none left. 

“Oh… Eric did you eat it all?” Juyeon whispered leaning in close to Eric’s ear sending shivers down the boys spine. His face grew hot and he thanked god that the theatre was dark. 

“Sorry, I didn't realize I had eaten it all.” He apologized far too loudly earning a warning glare from a woman in front of them. “If you want i'll go buy some more.” He said worried that Juyeon would be mad. Instead the older man let out a quiet laugh shaking his head. 

“Dont worry about it, I wasn't that hungry.” He said gently patting Eric’s knee and dammit Eric was gone again. 

This man needed to learn how to keep his hands to himself… or not, just not right now. 

The smaller boy just nodded trying his best to remain composed given the situation. As the two went back to watching the film he kinda wished that he could fall asleep like they did in the movies, except he would fall asleep on Juyeon’s shoulder. Ya, that would be nice. Juyeon looked really cozy in his big black hoodie and Eric would be lying if he didn't say that he was imagining himself in it right now. It would probably go down almost to his knees. 

For the rest of the movie Eric tried his best to focus on what was happening and less on Juyeon who was most definitely enjoying himself. Everytime something bad happened the older man would make the funniest expressions. Once he even threw his hands up in the air and Eric had literally choked while trying to hold back the laughter that wanted so badly to escape. 

By the time the movie was done Eric had gone from liking Juyeon to falling madly in love with him. In the 1 hour and 42 minutes the movie was playing for Eric had spent half of it stealing glances at the Man beside him. The look of wonder that sat in his eyes sent Eric into outer space and he cursed himself for falling love with a boy who probably didn't even like him back. 

As the two exited the theatre and made there way toward the station Juyeon was rambling about how much he loved the movie even after watching it for the 10th time. 

Eric just smiled the whole time. In the little time he had known Juyeon he realized that the man made him incredibly happy. 

“Well i suppose I should leave you know… i've probably already bored you death with my nonsense.” Juyen laughed out scratching the back of his head. 

Eric didn't want him to leave. He never wanted Juyeon to leave.

“No! I promise you didn't! I really liked it…” He mumbled the last part realising he had sorta been yelling. “Um if you want i live like 10 minutes away from here, we can have a drink or something.”

Juyeon seemed taken aback by Eric’s sudden invitation but smiled and nodded nonetheless.

“Sure.”


	6. Breakfast and Piggybacks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He barely had spoken those words when Juyeon leaned forward placing a soft kiss upon his cheek.
> 
> Fuck.
> 
> “That’s for being too darn cute.” Juyeon whispered, his face just as red as Eric’s now.

As Eric awoke he could hear faint music playing on the radio.

Letting out a long sigh he stretched out rolling from his back onto his stomach.

“Good morning.” He grumbled out, his voice heavy with sleep.

He could smell food being cooked, which meant Juyeon was definitely awake. Unlike Eric, he could tolerate waking up at the early hours of dawn without feeling the need to beat up everyone who talked to him.

“Hey baby, I made you some breakfast…” Juyeon spoke from across the room.

Eric just grunted in reply. As much as he appreciated Juyeon making him breakfast every morning, he would rather pull the covers up over his head and fall back to sleep.

“Love, I’m off today, maybe we can go see a movie or see the new Monet exhibit… What do you think?”

Eric sighed still keeping his eyes closed.

“Sure.”

Juyeon let out a quiet laugh and could be heard walking toward the side of the bed.

Eric turned his head to face Juyeon as he felt the bed dip with the man’s weight.

“Baby, come and eat breakfast ok?” Juyeon lay on his side running his fingertips over Eric’s shirtless back. It made the boy shiver slightly. He could spend his day just like this… the sun coming in from the window and Juyeon’s touch against him, the radio and smell of food in the background.

“Mmm… five more minutes.”

Juyeon bent down, placing soft kisses upon Eric’s shoulder. This in return caused the boy to giggle.

“Stop… Juyeon.”

Juyeon nonetheless continued, determined to get his lover up.

“Ew, ok I’m up.”

Eric awkwardly reached back attempting to smack Juyeon’s face away, before slowly turning around to sit up.

“Ugh… I really fucking hate you sometimes you know?” Tossing away the covers Eric did his best to pretend to be angry. Of course, Juyeon didn’t quite get it.

“I love you too!” He gave a wide smile. “I’ll give you a piggyback to the table.”

Eric laughed, Juyeon was such a big dummy sometimes. Wrapping both arms around his boyfriends neck he held on tight as he was lifted up into the air, legs wrapping around the older man’s waist.

Juyeon walked over to the kitchen counter, gently placing him down on the chair in front of a pile of pancakes.

“Mm, you’re the best Ju Ju…” Eric had given the man the nickname thinking it suited him rather well… Juyeon of course didn’t mind and in fact loved when Eric would call him that.

As Eric ate, Juyeon did the dishes sneaking glances every so often at his boyfriend. A smile constantly on his face.

Juyeon was happier than ever during the last few months him and Eric had been dating. He referred to Eric as his ‘light’ multiple times. He couldn’t help but smile every time Eric was around him.

The two didn’t fight often, but when they did they usually woke up the whole neighborhood with all the yelling… mostly from Eric.

Of course, not even an hour later they would end up cuddling on the couch, Juyeon smothering a stubborn Eric with kisses.

He was happy though. Juyeon was very happy.

Eric made Juyeon happy.

*****

After the movie Juyeon had made his way back to Eric’s place where they talked over beer and pizza.

The two stayed up until the early morning. Eric ended up falling asleep in the arms of Juyeon.

In the morning, the two parted ways because Juyeon had work. They then agreed to meet up the next day after Juyeon promised to take Eric out for dinner. Eric happily accepted.

At 12:34 on Sunday morning Eric met Juyeon at a local ramen place. Eric was a frequent customer and was happily greeted by the owner who also happened to be Kevin’s uncle.

The two sat down at a table and ordered, Eric of course getting the largest portion.

“You really like Ramen huh?” Juyeon sat across from him taking a sip from his water.

Eric nodded. “Mhmm, you know what they say- A noodle a day keeps the doctor away.”

Juyeon laughed his glorious laugh, his eyes crinkling up as he smiled.

“I don’t think that quite how the say goes but whatever…”

Kevin’s uncle placed there dishes down a few minutes later, by then Eric was practically drooling over it… and Juyeon who looked by the way extremely fine today.

The man had on faded ripped jeans, a white t-shirt and a large beige trench coat. In other words, he looked absolutely stunning.

Almost model like.

Eric on the other hand felt underdressed, only wearing a coat over sweatpants and hoodie.

“Fucking hell… this looks so good.” Eric moaned out taking a large bite out of his food.

Juyeon had his eyes on him the whole time, it made Eric blush slightly but he continued eating, even when the man reached a hand over wiping around his mouth.

“Your so messy…” He whispered out, mostly to himself.

Eric nearly choked on his noodles.

Juyeon began eating then, every so often looking back up at Eric.

Why was it Eric was getting all flustered while Juyeon seemed perfectly ok, did he really only think of them as friends?

Eric frowned down at his food, picking at the last bit of it with his chopsticks.

“What’s up?”

Eric shrugged not meeting the man’s eyes.

“Just a bit tired I guess…”

Juyeon nodded not quite aware of how Eric was really feeling.

“Oh, if you’re really tired then we can leave, maybe meet another day?”

Eric shook his head. He didn’t want to leave Juyeon. Ever.

“No, its ok it’ll pass now that I’ve eaten. Do you want to go to the arcade?” He changed the subject putting down his chopsticks to wipe around his mouth.

Juyeon nodded slowly, obviously still concerned about Eric.

“Sure.”

“Great.”

A while later they asked for the bill and the two made their way down the street to the old-fashioned arcade room.

Eric and Kevin came here a lot after their classes had finished.

“Wow.” Juyeon started looking around once they had entered. “I haven’t been here in years… I didn’t know it was still around.”

Eric watched the man as a nostalgic look took over his face.

“My mom used to bring me here every weekend as a kid before she…” He stopped himself looking back over to Eric.

“Anyway, let’s get started, shall we?”

Eric paused for a moment feeling sadness for Juyeon before nodding.

The two played different games for the rest of night. Eric had come to realize Juyeon horribly sucked ass and was beaten every time they went up against each other.

“That was fun.” Juyeon laughed out as they exited the building.

Eric smiled.

“Ya- you basically hogged the dance game for the whole night even when I got yelled at by that mom.”

Juyeon laughed again. “Haha, that was unintentional… you should know better than to bring your kids to an arcade…”

Eric snorted. “But arcades are for kids?”

“That’s what they want you to think.”

Eric laughed gently hitting Juyeon’s shoulder.

“Sure.”

They stopped outside of the station were Eric would part ways with the older man.

“Well, I guess this is where I say goodnight…”

A silence fell over the two, no one else was around except for the half-asleep transit attendant.

“Um… Eric, I had a really good time today. I haven’t been to that arcade in ages since my mom passed away and I really enjoyed going back.” “So, thank you.”

Eric blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

“Of course. It was my pleasure.”

He barely had spoken those words when Juyeon leaned forward placing a soft kiss upon his cheek.

Fuck.

“That’s for being too darn cute.” Juyeon whispered, his face just as red as Eric’s now.

The smaller boy smiled looking down at his feet.

“Get home safe ok? Ill text you later.”

Eric nodded still not meeting eyes with the taller man.  
“Will do captain.”

They parted ways a minute later, Eric heading down to the southbound train and Juyeon to the North.

They stood across from each other on either side of the platforms until Eric’s train pulled up first and he got on.

As he sat down in one of the empty seats, a smile crossed his face.

God what a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Hi... sorry for the late update, been busy, srry if it seems a little rushed... will do better next time!!! :)


	7. Éclairs are the perfect treat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did you know I liked eclairs?”
> 
> He asked a wide smile present on his face. Eric scratches the back of his head thinking back to how the baker had picked for him.
> 
> “Just a lucky guess I suppose…”
> 
> :)

Juyeon: Hey :)

Eric: Hiya :p

Juyeon: do you want to drop by the cafe?  
Juyeon: I mean it’s ok if you can’t but I’m awfully bored… there’s not a lot of people around today.

Eric: No, it’s ok  
Eric: I’ll be there. :)

It was half past 2 when Eric got a text from Juyeon asking him to drop by his uncle’s shop.

His classes had just ended and he really had nothing better to do.

Kevin was always busy nowadays with the Jacob kid.

Heading toward the subway Eric found it difficult to contain his excitement. Over the course of the week he had replayed that night over and over in his head. He felt kind of silly getting all giddy over a kiss on the cheek.

Yes, Eric had been with one or two people but it was never like this… those were hookups this- this was something different and each time he looked into Juyeon’s doe like eyes he found himself falling deeper and deeper under his spell.

As he exited the train a rather pleasant smell drew him to a small bakery just outside.

‘Maybe I should get him something…’ He wondered his feet taking him through the door.

“Welcome!” Came a cheery voice.

A tall dark-haired man smiled down at Eric.

“Oh, um hello…” he slowly looked over at each pastry wondering which one Juyeon would like…

“Need help deciding?”

Eric looked up nodding. “I want to get something for someone special but I don’t know what’s good…”

The taller man nodded thinking for a moment.

“Well I would recommend the eclairs, there definitely a customer favorite.”

“Sure. I’ll trust your decision.” Eric laughed out. “Then 2 eclairs please.”

The man smiled and got to work.

 

“Yes please, I don’t know what he would like.”

The man smiled. “Is it your brother or family member?”

Eric shook his head holding in a laugh ‘As if’ he thought to himself.

“Hmmm, then I’m going to suggest the eclair… there a customer favorite.”

“I’m trusting your decision, I’ll take two please.”

Happy with the decision Eric walked over to the cash register placing a bill on the table.

“It’s for someone special, isn’t it?” The man asked taking the cash and handing over the nicely decorated box.

Eric’s eyes widened. “How’d you know that?”

The man scratched the back of his head. “Sorry didn’t mean to be nosy… it was the way you smiled when I asked if it was a brother or relative, I knew then that it wasn’t.” “I get all sorts of customers coming in so I pick up a thing or two.”

Eric smiled shyly a slight blush creeping up on his face.

“I wish you two happiness.” The man said giving a bright smile his way.

Eric let out a laugh thanking him before exiting the store.

‘How peculiar.’ He thought to himself as he made his way toward the cafe.

\---

As Eric entered the store he was greeted by Juyeon dozing off were he sat behind the counter. The familiar smell of coffee and peppermint tea drifted through the air.

Eric smiled to himself before quietly walking over to the man.

He looked so peaceful, Hair falling a bit to the side he was leaning on, his red lips parted slightly.

Eric almost felt guilty disturbing him.

“Juyeon…” He whispered in the man’s ear. He held back a giggle when the man frowned. “Juyeon you’re going to be late for school!” He joked.

“Mmm no…” He muttered in reply.

Eric laughed softly.

How could someone so big be so cute.

“E-Eric?”

Eric snapped out of his thoughts, noticing Juyeon had woken up.

The smaller man smiled down at the dazed Juyeon.

“When did you get here?”

Eric pulled up a chair taking a seat beside the man. “About 5 minutes ago. You were sleeping so I didn’t want to bother you.”

Juyeon nodded sleepily his face slightly red.

“Here.”

Eric slid the box on the table toward Juyeon.

“What’s this?” He asked looking from Eric to the box and then Back to Eric.

“Just a little something I guess… to thank you for paying last time.”

“You didn’t have too…” He mumbled fidgeting with the box. A blush fell over Juyeon’s face and Eric let out a laugh.

“Just open it.”

Then man did as he was told his eyes lighting up when he saw the pastries.

“How did you know I liked eclairs?”

He asked a wide smile present on his face. Eric scratches the back of his head thinking back to how the baker had picked for him.

“Just a lucky guess I suppose…”

Juyeon took out one and gave it to Eric before stuffing his face with the other one.

“Gosh- I haven’t had one of these in forever! So, fucking good.” He muttered his face dirtied from the cream.

Upon instinct Eric reached a hand over to wipe it from the side of Juyeon’s mouth, licking the cream off his fingers. He was right… it was fucking good.

The two spent the next hour finishing up their pastries and talking. In that time Eric learned a lot of things about Juyeon. Like how he had a younger brother and how he was scared of pigeons.

It wasn’t until Juyeon’s uncle told him to take the rest of the day off that the Juyeon finally got up from where he sat talking.

Saying a quick by to the elder they made their way to the city park. There were no children around since it was getting too cold to play outside and the pond had begun to freeze over. Compared to the rest of the busy city, the park was a breath of fresh air… literally.

The two walked in silence for a bit before sitting down on the swings. It wasn’t windy but cold enough that their breaths came out in white puffs. Eric regretted not bringing a scarf or at least a warmer jacket with him. He looked over a Juyeon noticing how the man had on a white beanie black coat and of course his red scarf.

He shivered looking back down at his own outfit.

“Are you warm enough Eric?”

“Oh, um ya I’m ok… the weathers gotten really cold lately huh?”

Juyeon stood up stopping in front of Eric.

“Ha, well of course it has… its nearly the winter silly.” Eric looked up at him. “Here.”

He took off his scarf slowly wrapping it around Eric’s neck.

“There, all better.” He whispered.

Eric began blushing when Juyeon slowly leaned in. His body seemed to become fuzzy when he felt the man’s warm breath upon his lips.

*Ding!*

Juyeon’s phone went off interrupting the almost kiss and the older man straightened back up to check it.

Eric let out a breath he had been holding in.

‘We almost kissed…’ He thought touching his bottom lip subconsciously.

“I’m sorry Eric, my uncle needs me back at the store.”

Eric nodded standing up. He felt a little disappointed but what could be done.

“Its ok, did something happen? Is he alright?”

Juyeon smiled before nodding.

“Ya, he just needs some help moving boxes.”

Eric nodded.

“I’ll walk you to the station thought…”

It was about halfway to the station that Eric realized they were holding hands. He wasn’t complaining thought, his smaller one fit perfectly with Juyeon’s large ones and they practically covered most of his.

He felt warm.

They stopped outside of the stations entrance which was in a large underground tunnel.

“Well… I guess I’ll be seeing you then.” Eric sighed out. He really didn’t want Juyeon to leave and it was evident that Juyeon didn’t want to either since he just kind of stood there staring at Eric.

Eric turned to leave waving and say goodbye again when Juyeon grabbed his hand.

“Wait- here take this, I don’t want you catching a cold.”

He slung his oversized coat over Eric’s shoulders.  
“But what about you?” Eric asked blushing slightly.

Juyeon smiled.

“As long as your safe and warm I don’t care about myself… besides I live like 7 minutes away… Ill survive.”

“Thank you then.” Eric whispered his face heating up even more and this time he couldn’t blame the cold on it.

Juyeon stepped toward him backing him up against the faded tiled walls.

“Oh, ya and one more thing.”

He gently raised Eric’s face up, leaning in slowly.

Their lips met and it was everything Eric could imagine it to be. They were warm, soft and perfect.

He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss and wrap his arms around the older man’s neck drawing him in closer.

Juyeon didn’t seem to mind, he placed both hands on either side of the smaller man’s face deepening the kiss.

It probably would have gone on forever if a group of girls didn’t walk by screaming.

The two jumped back from each other before they could notice them, Eric whipping the side of his mouth.

Both men were blushing furiously.

“Well, um, that was fun.”

Juyeon let out a soft laugh rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now…’

“Well I’m glad you did.” Eric whispered back before pulling the man in one last time to place a kiss on his cheek. Before Juyeon could say anything back he began walking toward the trains.

“I'll text you when I get home!” He shouted as he turned the corner.

Juyeon smiled to himself, man he was truly whipped.

With that the two parted ways, a smile present on their faces.

And as the Southbound train pulled up, Eric couldn’t help but think to himself just how lucky he was to meet a guy like Juyeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait loves... :) Ive been put to sleep so many times over the past week its been taking a toll on me... (-_-) zzz
> 
> There will only be one more chapter after this but it'll focus more on there present life together :) 
> 
> Thank you as always for supporting!!!
> 
> -YellowCurtins


	8. Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

“Can we just stay here all day?”

Eric’s voice echoed throughout the quiet room, the only sound was the fan in the far corner of the room that would move back and forth slowly, a calming breeze passing over Eric’s face every time it would go by.

“If you want to.” Came the reply, Juyeon’s voice sending vibrations through Eric’s body.

Eric had his head resting on Juyeon’s chest from where they lay on the bed. It was a breezy day near the end of April and the two had officially been together for almost 6 months.

Juyeon ran his fingers through Eric’s hair every so often.

His eyes were closed and he found himself drifting to sleep, but only to be awoken again by Eric’s endless questions and statements.

He didn’t mind it of course.

“Don’t you want me to make you something though? I mean it’s already 11am…”

Eric shook his head. Running a hand up and down Juyeon’s wide chest.

“Why are you hungry?” He asked in return looking up slightly at the older man.

“Just a little. He replied smiling down at Eric before planting a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“Why don’t we order something, like let’s order breakfast for once.”

“Can you even do that?” Juyeon laughed out.

Eric nodded. “Of course! There’s so many places to choose from nowadays.”

Juyeon wrapped his arms around the smaller boy engulfing him in a tight hug.

“Then well do that.”

“Your suffocating me.”

Eric pushed back on the boy’s chest in an attempt to get away. Of course, he couldn’t though, Juyeon was much stronger than Eric. Juyeon was like an oversized teddy bear except it would suck the life out of you with its hugs.

“Did I ever tell you about how much I love you?”  
Eric smiled staring into Juyeon’s eyes.

“Yea you have, but you can always tell me again.” Eric placed a light kiss to the latter’s lips.

“That was nice… let’s do it again.”

Juyeon began tickling the boy’s sides causing him to squeal, he began placing messy kisses all along the boy’s face and neck.

“S-Stop!” Eric laughed out.

Finally letting up, Juyeon reached over to the bed stand to grab his phone. After ordering virtually the whole menu from the nearby breakfast place he tossed the phone aside and got up pushing off a clingy Eric.

“I got to use the bathroom babe… let go, would you?”

Eric groaned reluctantly releasing the grip he had around Juyeon’s waist and fell back against the bed pulling up the covers over his head.

“Fine, but close the curtains on the way back.”

Juyeon nodded making his way over to the bathroom.

Underneath the covers, it began to feel stuffy so Eric poked his head out. Just then Juyeon came back to the bed pulling the covers away from Eric’s bare body to cover his.

“Hey!” Eric yelled pulling them back with some resistance.

Juyeon just laughed like he always did. Eric rolled over swinging a leg over Juyeon’s body so he lay on top of him.

“I want to get a cat.”

“Oh?”

“Ya. cause I get bored when you’re not around and I like cats.”

Juyeon pouted turning his head to the side sadly.

“Wow ok…”

Eric laughed bringing his face down to place a kiss upon his cheek.  
“Don’t be silly, it’s not like I’m replacing you, I just want someone to hold when I can’t hold you.”

“That’s stupid but ok.”

Eric sighed rolling his eyes.

“Whatever.”

He sat back looking down at his pouty boyfriend. “Don’t give me that look.”

“Meany.”

“I’m not mean! Your just jealous.”

“Ya? And so, what if I am… seems like you’d rather have some cat cuddling up next to you instead of me…”

“Your taking this way out of context.”

Juyeon scowled pausing for a moment.

Eric knew that look.

“No.”

“No what?”

“No, I know what that look means and no.”

Juyeon growled under his breath reaching on either side of him to grasp the duvet cover pulling it up swiftly over him and Eric.

“You sneaky bastard.” Eric muttered.

Juyeon just smiled coyly flipping their positions so that he was on top.

“We got about 20 minutes until the food comes… Let's make the most of it.”

Eric let out a muffled laugh as his lips were captured by Juyeon’s hungry ones.

*****

“I still can’t believe you got a cat.”  
“Well believe it… I’m not taking him back so you can stop pouting.”

Juyeon mumbled something under his breath but Eric couldn’t hear it. He was too busy playing with the black and white kitten he had just adopted. The poor guy had been abandoned by his mom and left out in the cold.

“Isn’t he the cutest?”

Juyeon finally smiled as the kitten ran up to him and began playing with the laces from his shoes.

“Ya. He’s pretty cute… not as cute as me but you know.”

Eric playfully hit his shoulder.

“Do you have a name for him yet?” Juyeon asked gently picking up the tiny kitten. He felt as though he might break the fragile body as he held it in his large hands.

“I don't know I was thinking maybe Felix?”

Juyeon nodded looking into the kitten’s big brown eyes. He smiled.

“I think that’s perfect.”

Juyeon placed the kitten back on the ground, watching as it ran over back to Eric, climbing in his lap.

Sure, the kitten was cute, but Eric was way cuter.

*****

And so, as the sun began to set over the busy city, Juyeon and Eric cuddled up on the couch, kitten in lap, they both thanked the stars that they met that day.

Eric let his head rest on Juyeon’s shoulder, a glow from the TV illuminating his smile.

“It’s funny how things happen.”

Juyeon chuckled. “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean our meeting… it was fate you know. If you hadn’t forgotten your bus pass that day then we might never have met.”

Juyeon was silent for a moment.  
“I think we would, maybe not in that moment but we would.”

“Why do you say that?”

Juyeon wrapped an arm around his lover placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Because soulmates always find a way to be with each other.”

Eric let out a laugh intertwining his fingers with the older mans.

“That’s so cheesy… I love it.”

The two laughed one last time before turning their attention back to the TV.

“I love you.” Eric whispered into the night.

“I love you too.”

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has finally come to an end... this was originally suppose to be a one shot but I split it up... 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Check out my other story!
> 
> -YellowCurtins

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
